


friday night

by halcyin



Series: one shots & ficlets [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (sorry i can't stop writing raywood), Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, M/M, but first kisses and dating, nothing explicit more like just teenagers being teenagers, uh some implied sexy times but not exactly??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyin/pseuds/halcyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the big football game of their second to last year at high school, Ray does something he's been waiting three years for. He hadn't accounted for their height difference, unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friday night

**Author's Note:**

> i've taken to writing a lot of raywood recently. i've been having some trouble working on my summer camp fanfic, so i've decided to stick with small prompts until something comes to mind. there might also be an epilogue if i get around to it. thank you and i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> based off the 'i was playing a sport and i accidentally hit you and gave you a bloody nose' au.

It was the last football game of the year, and being juniors at the last game was a pretty fucking big deal— maybe.

Well, even for Ray, it was. He wasn't athletic; he didn't want anything to do with sports in general, and especially American football.

The game was important, his three best friends Ryan, Michael, and Jack were all part of their school's football team. They had gotten great seats both due to Michael, Ryan, and Geoff’s _persuasions_ … Geoff had bribed the water boy while Ryan and Michael most likely threatened him and the rest of the team to allow Geoff, Gavin, and Ray to sit on the team's bench.

"After the whole year, I still don’t understand this bloody game," Gavin said from his spot next to him next to him. His voice was loud, trying to speak clearly over the roar of the crowd, chants of the cheerleaders, and the band playing in the distance.

Ray shrugged in reply, surveying the area and watching players run across the field. His eyes darted from jersey to jersey, searching for #16 who was Michael, #23 who was Ryan, and #27 who was Jack. To be honest, he was mainly looking for #23. Ryan was probably his closest friend of the trio, if he had to admit it. He enjoyed his company and possibly liked him more than a usual friend should.

"It's pretty stupid," Ray replied after a second or two from his musings. He started automatically shaking his leg in anticipation of their win, since they were up by four with little than four minutes to go. He was happy his school was going to win. He wasn't happy for school pride, or that they would get a trophy or something, but that his three friends would be ecstatic.

Jack played for the hell of it, Ryan played it just to have some exercise, and Michael played it since it was a good anger release (like mowing people down). No matter what they were playing for, they were all very good at it.

Ray was pulled out of his thoughts when Geoff surprisingly stood up, letting out a stressed sound as the other team had the opportunity to score a point. “Come on! Don’t let them get any closer!”

Seeing Geoff just doing that stressed Ray out a little more, his leg moving even faster. They were going to win, but just the tense and the emotions of the crowd amplified and rubbed off on him. Video games didn’t even stress him out this much, but his friends’ happiness depended on this for the night.

“Ray, god, you’re making me anxious with your leg moving.” Gavin muttered, gripping onto Ray’s arm as the clock got down to a minute.

“We’re going to win, but I can’t stop,” Ray grumbled, letting Gavin almost wrap himself around his arm.

Ray watched the clock, the echoing sound of everyone counting down as the clock reached ten seconds. His heart was beating in his chest, and just when the loud buzzer rang throughout the stadium, the crowds roared for the home team— his school— who just claimed their victory for the second consecutive year in a row.

It was a blur that Gavin was on his feet and running in the footballers on the field, who were cheering happily and taking off their helmets and their mouth guards. Geoff was all smiles as he departed also into the crowd, laughing and wandering into the mixture of footballers, congratulating familiar faces like Burnie and Blaine, going most likely to find Jack or Ryan.

Ray was grinning ear to ear, pushing through the crowd to find his number 23. He spotted Ryan conversing with some kid he didn’t recognize, shouting his name and approaching him with a large smirk.

“Ryan,” he repeated, louder and gently tapping his shoulder pad when he crossed the distance.

Ryan whipped around from his conversation, eyes immediately matching Ray’s height and his chocolate eyes. “Ray. We won.” He smiled. Ryan’s eyes were practically sparkling at their victory that made Ray’s heart swell at the sight.

Ray nodded, watching as Ryan took off his helmet. He stood up on his tippy toes, reaching up and taking Ryan by surprise, carding through his messy, plastered hair, not even taking notice to the sweat.

“I’m all sweaty you know.”

Ray laughed, “I don’t mind. I don’t like when your hair sticks to you.”

Ryan grinned, leaning forward to allow Ray to sift his fingers through his blond locks. “Where are Gavin and Geoff?”

“Gav went to see Michael, and Geoff’s just talking to anyone,” he mumbled in reply, stepping back a little bit to give Ryan room.

However, the jock moved forward, holding on Ray’s waist. He lifted him up and spun him just a bit, Ray trying to comprehend what had just happened with a shy smile and giggle.

“I just can’t believe it! I didn’t think we would win! I was so fucking bad last year, and look where we are now. I didn’t even play last year, so,” Ryan laughed, blinking with surprise and breathlessly explaining, “it’s a happy difference.”

It was so adorable, seeing him caught up in the game. This is what he had wanted to see. The big soft part of Ryan; the theater-jock he had known since 8th grade when Geoff introduced him as some kid from a private school who had dark humor and a cute smile. It just made him realize how much of a huge fucking crush he had on Ryan and how nothing could make this moment less perfect.

Ray bit down on his lip, face slightly aching from all the smiling he had been doing in the past minute. “I have a gift for you. Uh, close your eyes.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow, but didn’t verbally question it. His eyes fluttered closed, his body becoming slightly rigid. Ryan felt a hand press against his palm, fingers pushing his fingers open and intertwining their hands together. He relaxed, shoulders slacking and gently squeezing the hand.

Ray took the small squeeze of the hand as a good sign to go forward, not to mention the reassurance of Ryan’s relaxed face and slacked shoulder. He stood on his tippy toes, pressing his lips to Ryan’s, smiling at how soft Ryan’s lips were (more than he envisioned them to be).

Taken aback, Ryan’s eyes shot open. He processed what was going on, sadly it felt like forever for Ray, causing him to pull away to end the ‘unwanted’ kiss. Instead, Ryan’s arms snaked to Ray’s hips, letting go of his hand in the process, tightening them around his middle. “Sorry, I hadn’t realized.” Ryan whispered over the noise of the crowd that was being drowned out over their loud heartbeats.

Ray had already looked away, embarrassed at his attempt to kiss Ryan had not been returned. He didn’t even take the arms around him as a sign, figuring Ryan was just trying to let him down easy.

Ryan knew the boy too well of course. They played video games together literally every night, he stayed up with Ray until three in the morning on school nights to help him sleep, and he cuddled with him when he slept over due to Ray’s sleeping problems. He hummed in discontent, removing one of his hands from his waist to cup Ray’s cheek and turn his head to have their eyes meet.

“I’ll take that kiss now,” Ryan smiled. He leaned down, his lips hovering over Ray’s, yet they didn’t touch, both of them staring into each other’s eyes. Ray’s face was covered in blush, his ear tips red.

“God, you sound like a dork when you say it like that,” Ray muttered. Both of them met each other halfway, eyes fluttered closed. Their lips pressed to each other, draining in the smells before Ryan introduced teeth into the equation. It was messy and sloppy, but Ryan made sure to take it slow to enjoy the moment and the sweetness. It was definitely gentle, but both the parties were enjoying the slowness and the way their breath mingled in the moment.

Just as Ray was getting used to (okay, honestly he would never get used to this—all the sensations were pure bliss especially with Ryan) having Ryan’s teeth graze his lip and the occasionally pull and tug, Ryan slid his tongue into his mouth. His hands went from Ryan’s arms that he had been clinging onto in tight grips from the feelings. His own tongue darted into Ryan’s mouth, blushing at the salty and metallic taste.

Thoroughly enjoying trying to conquer Ryan’s mouth, he realized he was going have to breathe at some point. The hot air wasn’t enough, and their closeness was using it up quickly. Ray slowly pulled back, blushing more than before. His lips were covered in saliva mostly likely from Ryan and not to mention the lingering taste of the other on his tongue. It didn’t help that his glasses were crooked.

Ryan giggled, spotting how wet Ray’s lips were. “Wow,” he muttered, pulling at the fabric on the shorter boy’s back. “I can’t believe we’ve hadn’t done that sooner.”

“It took me three years to work up the courage, cut me some slack, loverboy.” He bit down on his lip, deciding to lick off the saliva when he caught Ryan looking at them for the second time.

“Hmm, I think we should do it ag-” the deeper voice said, cut towards the end of his sentence when a familiar voice started yelling their names.

Both heads turned too fast, and in the moment Ray yelped, staggering back, clutching onto his face, specifically his nose.

“Ray!”

Ray looked up with a shaky smile, having fallen down on his bottom after tripping on some grass (like a loser he was), Ryan kneeling down over him with concern and reaching for him like he was a hurt animal.

He stared up at the other, pain knitting his eyebrows and exhibited the confusion on what had just taken place. He unclenched his hand from his nose, pulling it down to see blood dotted on the palm of his hand.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, god, Ray, how much does it hurt? Is it broken? Jesus christ, it’s my fault let me see it. If it’s broken, I swear to god, I’ll buy you like twenty new video games,” Ryan’s rushed apologies, rambling out his worries.

“I’m fine,” Ray smiled, pressing his hand to his nose once more and allowing Ryan to help him up. “Stop worrying, it’s just a bloody nose.”

“Are you sure?” Ryan murmured, casting his eyes off to the side.

“I promise.” Ray smiled, blood trickling down to his upper lip. He turned his head again, seeing Geoff and Jack walking up to them.

“You guys were so cute a minute ago and all intense kissing, what happened?” Geoff frowned, a grin still on his face. In contrast, Jack’s face was definitely showing more signs of distress.

“I hit Ray in the nose with my chin.” Ryan grumbled.

Geoff started cracking up, Jack joining in with a couple of chuckles before he was back down to business.

Brought back to reality by the sudden event, Ray realized how crowded the field had become. People were conversing, girlfriends hanging about their boyfriends, old men talking to some of the star players, and the other team mingling probably to discuss with old friends and rivals.

Jack studied the bloody nose, thinking for a bit before giving an answer. “Doesn’t look too bad, just probably from the impact. It’ll stop bleeding soon, so there’s nothing much you can do for it. Uh, pinch your nostrils and try not to swallow the blood that goes down the back of your throat.”

Ray gave the other footballer a solid nod, spitting some saliva and blood onto the grass with a grin. “Aren’t you glad you got to have a taste of that?”

"Come on, I think the nurse's office may be open," Ryan rolled his eyes, putting his hand on Ray’s back and guiding him into the crowd, ditching Jack and Geoff who were just eyeing them. But seeing the two preoccupied by each other, the two friends decided it was probably better not to bother their romance. Two sexuality-frustrated teenagers wouldn’t be fun to deal with tomorrow or Monday when they got back to school.

Ryan let his arm fall back to his side, sliding his hand into his pocket. "I'm so sorry, Ray."

Ray mustered up the most reassuring smile, trying to make it look like the blood escaping from his nose didn’t affect him. “I’m fine, really. But what would make it better was if you held my hand, Rye. It’s not like I got hit by a car or something. It’s just a nosebleed.”

The taller boy was slightly reassured, sighing lightly. He removed his hand from his pocket, threading it through Ray’s fingers.

“God, you have small hands,” Ryan muttered as they walked down one of the many corridors. Fortunately, the nurse’s office wasn’t too far away.

Ray snorted, and stopped walking. Ryan watched him as he let go of his hand, holding it up and pressing their palms flat against each other’s to compare sizes. The shorter of the two started frowning, Ryan curling his fingertips over Ray’s. “See?”

“You’re gonna have bloody hands now.” Ray grinned, laughing as he tightened his grip on Ryan’s hand, attempting to crush the bigger hand.

Ryan gently squeezed back, not squishing it because he didn't want to hurt him. "Come on, stop stalling."

Entering into a small conversation, Ryan rushed Ray to the nurse’s office. He tried the doorknob and pulled. It gave a small creak, but it didn’t turn. Damn.

“Whoops.” Ray mumbled.

“Uh, do you want to go to my house? I know I have a medical kit there…” Ryan shuffled his feet, guiding him towards the end of the corridor where the exit signs gleamed in the dim light of the hallway.

Immediately catching on that it was an attempt to possibly sleepover and spend the night with Ryan, Ray chuckled to himself. God, he was such a big dork sometimes and really not good at being subtle with somethings. Ray obviously had a medicine kit at home and his mother could take care of him in a jiffy, but he decided that spending his time with him would be better. Ryan would be texting him non-stop to see if he was perfectly fine (he would probably have to send a photo), playing video games or in bed, and had a reminder set on his phone to take his medications.

“You still have some of my clothes there, right?”

“Yup. Bottom drawer.”

“Let me call my mom. Hold my nose.”

Ryan sighed, pinching Ray’s nostrils, eyeing the crusted blood around his lip. He was going have to give Ray a furious scrub despite his protests. He hardly noticed that Ray had pulled out his phone until he began speaking, almost making him jump in surprise.

“Yeah, I’m gonna spend the night at Ryan’s. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I have a pair there. Oh, and, they won. He was. Okay, love you. Uh-huh. I’ll see you tomorrow, bye. I love you.” Ray blabbed into the telephone, slipping his iPhone back into his pocket and cocking his head to the door.

In peaceful silence Ryan pushed open the doors of the school, cars and people still in the parking lot, bustling around saying their goodbyes for the night. He led them over to his old used pickup truck, slipping into the driver’s seat while Ray took the passenger’s.

Ryan moved the gear into reverse, pulling out the parking spot before moving it back into drive. It was more like a twenty-minute drive to his house, but being almost ten o’clock at night, it was going to feel more like thirty.

“Can you wake me up when you get to your house? My nose stopped bleeding, so I won’t swallow any blood.” Ray murmured, already getting comfy in his seat. He grabbed Ryan’s old sweatshirt from the back seat and draped it on himself to keep him warm.

“Okay.” Ryan said softly.

Ray snuggled into the familiar seat of the car, pulling the sweatshirt closer to him. He buried his face into the fabric, enveloping himself in the smell of Ryan, which was much different than sweaty Ryan. It was an earthy smell, but with a sweetness to it that had the familiar scent of a library. It one of muskiness, and the smell of the old theater the school had built back in the 1930s. It was literally everything Ryan: his sports activities to being a cute tall theater nerd.

Thinking about wrapping himself in the warmth and giving Ryan’s mouth another taste especially one that wasn’t salty from the sweat this time, lulled him into a sleep that he didn’t even realize. The next thing he felt was Ryan shaking him and saying in a calm, singsong voice to wake up.

Ray pried his face away from the headrest where it had been plastered with some unflattering drool in the corner of his mouth. He grumpily pushed the door open, the pain in his nose coming back and turning into a dull throb that ached his head. Ryan walked besides him to the door, shuffling around in his duffle back that had been discarded in the back seat of the car before the game for his keys. He shoved it in the hole and turned the lock.

Ryan was the first to go into the house, calling out for his mom. While he did that, both of the teenagers flicked off their shoes onto the nearby welcoming mat. His mother happily replied, rounding the corner from the study to give a small wave to Ray who had absently-minded brought Ryan’s sweatshirt with him. In the short few seconds, she hadn’t noticed the blood as Ryan began guiding his friend up the stairs.

“Let me get undressed, first.” Ryan muttered, “Before I fix your nose, I mean.”

The two made their short way to Ryan’s door, shutting it behind them as the jock began to immediately peel his clothing off.

“I didn’t think this is a strip club.” Ray chuckled under his breath. Ryan gave him a grunt in reply, chucking his jersey off to the side. He took off his tank top and all of the pads under his jersey.

"Like what you see?" Ryan laughed, stripping off the tight pants, wearing spandex underneath that. Ray didn't reply, snickering under his breath when the blond had gotten down to his underwear. He stood up from his bed, walking towards Ryan's bathroom that off of his room.

“Where you going?”

“The dried blood is beginning to itch.”

Ray shuffled through the other’s medicine cabinet, looking for some ibuprofen to help with the throbbing and the headache he was getting. He turned on the sink, unscrewed the cap to the medicine. He put the pill in his mouth and washed it down with water.

All of the sudden out of the corner of the mirror Ray saw Ryan peeking around. “I’m going to take a shower because I smell, take one with me?”

Ray groaned. “I’m warm, though. It takes too much energy.”

“Come on, big baby. Your stomach probably hasn’t seen light in decades.” Ryan chuckled.

“Will you pay me if I go in with you?” Ray asked, Ryan grabbing towels from the cabinet in the corner and hung it up on the hooks behind the door. The blond reached passed the shower curtain, turning the handle and pulling up on the plug on the faucet in the bathtub so the shower came on.

Ryan sighed, standing up again and putting his hands on his hips. “Please? I played hard today you saw it. You’re all bloody too, so might as well,” he pouted, giving him puppy eyes.

“I hate it when you do the puppy eyes. Fine, asshole, I’ll get in the shower with you.”

“I’m glad you sound so happy doing it.” Ryan snickered.

Ryan grabbed a small washcloth, putting it on top of the faucet. He took off his underwear before climbing in, standing there with his arms crossed to get Ray to hurry up once in the shower.

Blushing under the other’s gaze, Ray unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor. He peeled his shirt off along with his socks into a small discarded pile behind the door. He looked up weakly, his hands on his boxers when he saw Ryan turn his head. Thank god. He threw those off into the pile before joining his friend in the shower.

Ryan was bent over, seemingly fighting a shampoo bottle when he stepped into the shower. To be honest, he couldn’t help but look away again. Damn, Ryan did actually exercise. Ray could even see it just from the nice view of his butt and lower back.

“Stop it,” he heard the other whine, straightening up and turning to face Ray with a blush on his face. “I know I got a nice ass, but maybe you can see it later.”

Ray grinned, biting down on his lip. “What are you trying to imply, Haywood?”

“I think you know.” Ryan chuckled.

Ray grabbed that washcloth and began to rub the dry blood off furiously, scratching up his skin and creating irritated red patches. He stuck his head under the stream of water, rubbing his face so he was rid of any little remnants. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Ryan’s fingers in his hair, rubbing the shampoo into his scalp.

The two showered peacefully, scrubbing mainly anywhere that wasn’t awkward without a comment from Ray about his dong or something. Ryan didn’t mind the lame jokes until when he washed the final suds out of his hair, getting out of the shower and brushing his teeth. Ray followed suit, draped his towel over his hips, and the two stepped back into Ryan’s room to get dressed again.

The air conditioning was bitter on their skin, so the faster they went, the warmer they would be. Ray threw on Ryan's sweatshirt he had dragged with him and some of the clothes he had left there over time. They both slipped under his bed covers, Ryan grabbing a book while Ray stole Ryan's DS, smashing himself in between Ryan and the wall.

After investing some time into their tasks, Ryan set his book down. He scooted away so he could turn towards the darker skinned boy. "Ray?" He asked softly.

Ray set the DS down. Seeing Ryan's serious look, he folded it up and put it down on his nightstand.

"I think I want to be your boyfriend." Ryan said in all seriousness. "I want to kiss you, hug you, and make you happy as cliché as that sounds."

Ray grinned. "I’m all in. That means you can treat me to dinner at Taco Bell. The gentleman pays."

"You're such a scammer."

Ryan leaned forward, connecting their lips for the second time today. He had a great need in his stomach that had pooled since the first time he had kissed Ray that evening. He'd wanted to do this the past year when he realized he definitely did have a crush on Ray. He didn't take it slow, though. He didn't have patience for that at the moment as he evidently thrusted his tongue into Ray's mouth.

His hand held onto the side of Ray's face, in attempt to deepen the kiss as physically possible. Ray hips automatically bucked against Ryan's, breaking the making out session to look down. Ryan entangled their legs and sat up a bit to hopefully get another deep kiss like that.

At the sudden friction from their entangled legs and where his body was placed, Ray let a small moan slip. He felt Ryan's leg teasingly nestle in between his crotch. He instinctively came closer, rubbing himself against his knee in attempt to create some kind of friction to help the dull throb in his groin. Ryan couldn't help but smile at the way Ray tilted his head back accompanied with moans and let out a breathy chuckle. Ray blushing at his actions and crawled off of Ryan and settled back into the soft mattress of the bed.

"Ignore that," he grunted, blush clearly evident on his darker skin, "I’m not good at ‘sexy times’ or whatever the fuck it is."

"It's fine. If you don't want to continue, I'm fine with that Ray. Just tell me."

Ray placed his hands on Ryan's waist, fingering the hem of his boxers due to that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He bit down on his lip, looking out of the corner of his eyes to help himself think. "I want to, it feels good, but no putting your big dong up my butt. Got it? First time's the charm, right? And don’t complain if I fucking suck at doing anything."

Ryan's eyes brightened up, rolling over he could loom above the smaller boy. He let his hands rest on Ray's sides, running them up and down. "There’s something you can definitely suck.”

The boy rolled his eyes, squirming a bit to get more of Ryan's warmth from his hands. "Yolo."

Ryan chuckled, running his tongue along Ray's neck and breathed in the deep scent of Ray. He smelled like the summer breeze that captured the idyllic atmosphere. He smelled like cheesy strawberry shampoo mingled in with a sweetness and lull that was just so _him_. He wanted Ray to be his, he had for a while, but he waited for the boy to be ready.

He moved lower down on his neck, licking at the soft skin before taking Ray by surprised by nipping at the skin before sucking on it harshly. He felt Ray's fingers tangle into his locks, pulling at the hairs and just asking for more.

He wanted to make sure that the hickeys would last a long time, or enough to make his point that he was his. Having Ray vulnerable underneath him and letting him do this was a lifetime chance, due to the other teen probably being tuckered out from being social literally all day. He didn’t blame him.

He hummed, creating a trail of hickeys, one bite after another at Ray’s soft, caramel skin.

“Harder, Rye,” Ray said breathlessly. He did as he was told, being a bit rougher with the marks but not enough to make Ray bleed. Unless he wanted him to, he wouldn’t mind doing anything just to provoke more noises from Ray and make him happy.

“I like you, Ryan. Maybe even love.” Ray whispered, giggling at bit at the giddiness in his stomach.

“I love you too, Ray.” He whispered back, pulling up from his marks on that he had made on his body to give him a loving kiss. A kiss that felt like it meant the world to both of them.


End file.
